Alcool
by Elysabeth Loredan
Summary: "L'effet de l'ivresse est d'abolir les scrupules du sentiment." - Alain, Les aventures du coeur.


La musique était forte dans l'appartement, et Green fut obligé d'admettre que Blue n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié.

D'accord, il avait un peu sceptique quant à l'idée de réunir autant de dresseurs dans un même endroit, mais à bien y regarder, c'était une réussite.

Il balaya la salle du regard, souriant moqueusement en voyant Gold et Silver s'embrasser sans gêne dans un coin sombre de la salle. Il jugea que la bouteille de tequila vide devait être un des principaux facteurs expliquant que Silver n'avait absolument pas l'air mortifié de se retrouver dans une position si embarrassante en public. D'ailleurs, même si Green ne voyait pas très bien de là où il se trouvait, il était prêt à parier que le brun avait déjà une main glissée dans le pantalon de son partenaire.

Il détourna son regard pour le poser sur la piste de danse. Yellow, Blue et Saphirre se déhanchaient, dansant sensuellement sous l'œil appréciateur de Ruby et Pearl. Platina, au bar, discutait tranquillement avec Diamond qui préparait des cocktails. Crystal et Black avaient entamé un concours de celui qui arriverait à faire tenir le plus de marshmallow dans sa bouche. Il vit Soul marcher d'un pas décidé (et un peu titubant) vers Gold et Silver, qui étaient déjà bien engagés dans leurs… activités. Il chercha N et White du regard, mais il fut incapable de les trouver. Il estima qu'ils ne devaient pas être bien loin de toute façon.

Enfin, ses yeux se posèrent sur le canapé en face de lui, où étaient assis Red, Bianca et Tcheren. Ce dernier avait entrepris de lui expliquer une des dernières théories sur l'origine des pokémons, mais peu importait les tentatives de Green (il promettait, il avait essayé), le garçon semblait lui parler une langue inconnue. Bref, rester attentif lorsqu'on ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce que disait le type en face était une tâche proche du miracle, et le principe du miracle, c'est que cela n'arrive jamais.

C'est ainsi que son regard dériva vers Red qui le fixait avec des yeux brillants d'amusement.

« …donc, si on se base sur la composition moléculaire des pokémons, on peut remarquer… »

Composition moléculaire ? Green était pourtant sûr que quelques secondes plus tôt Tcheren parlait encore de météorologie ! Il tenta de reprendre le fil de la conversation (ou du monologue pour être plus précis), jusqu'à ce qu'il manque de s'étrangler en voyant Red porter une tomate-cerise jusqu'à sa bouche entrouverte d'une façon terriblement sensuel. Il mordit dedans sans quitter Green une seule fois des yeux. Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce imaginer comprendre ce que lui racontait l'autre intello dans des conditions pareilles ? Impossible, en effet. Que disait Blue déjà ?... « Les hommes possèdent deux organes nécessitant du sang, mais assez de sang que pour un seul. » Aussi moqueur que cela puisse être, il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. L'alcool dans ses veines n'aidant pas, ses pensées n'étaient plus que quelques bouts de phrases sans queue ni tête, et les dents de Red mordillant sa lèvre inférieure étaient terriblement distrayantes. Pour l'amour d'Arceus, il allait avoir besoin de bien plus fort que de la bière si le brun comptait continuer son petit jeu.

Il se saisit d'une bouteille d'une vodka et but directement au goulot. Il sentit avec plaisir la brulure de l'alcool dans sa gorge. Les paroles de Tcheren ne furent bientôt qu'un bruit de fond, des marmonnements incompréhensibles à ses oreilles. Celui-ci dut s'en rendre compte car il finit par se taire. Red se leva alors pour aller chercher une boisson, et Green décida que son jean lui faisait un fessier trop sexy pour qu'il continue à le porter en public.

Il faisait chaud maintenant, et il sentait la sueur couler dans son dos. Il avait beaucoup de mal à faire des pensées cohérentes, et fut étonné quand ses neurones se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'un petit tour à la salle de bain pour se rafraichir ne ferait de mal à personne.

Il se leva, marcha jusqu'au couloir conduisant à celle-ci, mais à peine était-il assez loin pour qu'aucun ne puisse le voir du salon qu'un corps le plaqua contre le mur pour l'embrasser. Reconnaissant l'odeur familière de Red, il lui mordit la lèvre, gagnant un grognement de l'homme contre lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour approfondir le baiser, caressant la langue du brun avec la sienne. Red avait le goût sucré de la boisson qu'il avait un bu peu plus tôt. Le goût emplit sa bouche lorsque le muscle joueur passa sur ses dents.

Les mains qui étaient auparavant appuyées contre le mur de chaque côté de de sa tête se déplacèrent pour venir glisser le long de ses flancs, se glisser sous son t-shirt pour faire courir des doigts taquins sur son estomac, puis se posèrent sur ses fesses, montrant parfaitement l'intention de leur propriétaire. Green glissa ses pouces entre la peau et le haut du pantalon de Red pour rapprocher leurs deux corps. Le torse fin et musclé ne fit qu'ajouter à son désir de l'autre. Il gémit dans la bouche de son partenaire lorsqu'une cuisse ferme se logea entre ses jambes.

Il fallait absolument qu'ils arrivent jusqu'à une chambre dans les cinq prochaines minutes ou (l'alcool aidant) il était pratiquement sûr que Red allait le prendre là, contre le mur, au milieu du couloir, peu importe les conséquences. Et pour être honnête, Green n'était même pas sûr qu'il soit tout-à-fait contre.

De sa main droite (l'autre étant occupée dans le jean de Red), il tâtonna à la recherche d'une porte. Heureusement pour lui, il trouva sans trop de mal (en prenant compte de la bouche particulièrement distrayante du brun dans son cou) une poignée. Il parvint à ouvrir la porte. Il pria pour ne pas tomber sur White et N, et Arceus dut entendre sa prière car la chambre était vide.

Trébuchant et se retenant l'un à l'autre, ils atterrirent sur le lit et tombèrent dessus, leurs chaussettes, chaussures et le t-shirt de Green déjà éparpillés au sol. Red s'appliquait à marquer le cou de son amant, suçant la peau légèrement dorée, mordillant, léchant avec la ferme intention de laisser une marque. Green pendant ce temps tentait de débarrasser le brun de son jean. Finalement, le Champion Ultime le fit lui-même, en profitant, par la même occasion, pour ne laisser à Green que son boxer noir

Pendant deux secondes ils se fixèrent, apprécient la présence de l'autre. Green aimait la façon dont les prunelles de Red brillaient comme deux rubis dans la pénombre de la chambre. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que son amant pensait la même chose de ses yeux d'émeraude. Le champion d'arène leva le bras pour caresser tendrement la joue de son amant, avant de glisser dans ses cheveux noir corbeau, pour attraper sa nuque et rapprocher leurs deux visages, dans la ferme intention de l'embrasser… jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre. Les deux hommes se figèrent en plein mouvement, et Green remercia le dieu qui avait fait qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas encore complètement nus. Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'intrus, qui se trouvait être une intruse.

White, à peine plus vêtue qu'eux, dans un t-shirt trop grand pour elle, et apparemment rien en-dessous, se tenait dans l'entrebâillure de la porte, aussi surprise qu'eux.

« Oups, excusez-moi, je croyais que c'était la salle de bain… finit-elle par s'excuser. »

La porte se ferma derrière elle.

« C'était bien le t-shirt de N ? »

Red hocha la tête.

Ils restèrent quelques instants figés, jusqu'à que Green sente Red passer son pouce sur ses lèvres, un regard plein de malice dans les yeux, comme pour dire : _Alors, où en étions-nous ?_

Green attrapa les doigts entre ses lèvres, et le regard de Red passa de malicieux à séducteur. Il se baissa et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du champion, puis son menton, le suçon qu'il avait fait plus tôt, sa clavicule, un téton, son nombril, pour s'arrêter à la bordure du caleçon de Green. Sans bouger, Red regarda son amant du dessous de ses longs cils, et le jeune homme ne put qu'hocher ma tête pour lui donner sa permission. Red le déshabilla entièrement.

Normalement, il aurait été mortifié d'être nu dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, mais l'alcool, et le souffle chaud de Red lui firent oublier tout embarras. La langue et la bouche de Red étaient définitivement des merveilles. Elles étaient chaudes autour de lui, terriblement chaudes et humides. Le brun lécha son sexe sur toute la longueur, et Green agrippa les draps entre ses mains. Il allait lui demander de s'arrêter, ou il ne durerait pas longtemps, mais en ouvrant la bouche, le seul son qui sortit fut un gémissement de plaisir. Il finit par lâcher les draps pour glisser ses mains dans les mèches corbeau, se crispant pour ne pas s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la chaleur qu'était la bouche de Red.

Un doigt se faufila plus bas, juste entre ses fesses, et Green dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas laisser s'échapper un son qui aurait été sans aucun doute particulièrement embarrassant. Une pointe de douleur le fit se crisper, mais ce ne fut que passager, rapidement emportée par le plaisir que lui procurait la langue joueuse de Red sur son sexe. Il ouvrit les jambes pour donner meilleur accès à son amant, sachant pertinemment qu'il devrait se sentir embarrassé de paraitre, d'_être_ si désireux, mais appréciant avec délice les sensations que lui faisaient vivre Red.

Il grimaça au deuxième, mais la douleur fut rapidement noyée sous le plaisir qui continuait de déferler dans ses veines. Il n'osait pas jeter un coup d'œil vers la tête brune, trop peu sûr de comment la vue du champion entre ses jambes le ferait réagir. Au troisième doigt, la douleur n'était plus qu'un souvenir lointain, et Green était trop occupé à apprécier la chaleur de Red à côté de lui, _autour_ de lui pour y prêter attention.

Il fronça les sourcils sous la sensation de vide qui s'empara soudainement de lui. Il jeta un regard noir à Red, qui ne fit que lui sourire en échange, mais n'esquissa aucun geste pour s'occuper de Green. Il y avait son égo qui lui criait de ne pas faire ça, que le brun se moquait de lui, et de l'autre, le désir dans les yeux carmins et son propre désir à lui, faisant pencher sans conteste la balance vers _là_ et il agrippa les épaules de son amant pour les retourner, le champion retombant sur le lit avec une lueur satisfaite dans les yeux.

Green se releva, se saisit du sexe tendu de son compagnon, et doucement, le laissa glisser en lui. Red vint l'aider de deux mains sur ses hanches, l'aidant à ne pas descendre trop vite. Ce n'était pas facile, ce n'était jamais facile, mais la satisfaction d'avoir Red contre lui, en lui, était la meilleure des compensations. Deux lèvres fines laissèrent échapper un grognement de plaisir, et Green offrit un sourire en coin à son amant, comme pour lui montrer qu'il avait gagné.

Une paire d'yeux rubis rencontrèrent une autre d'émeraude, alors que Green se relevait seulement pour accepter plus profondément la chair chaude, _brûlante_, de Red en lui. Il rejeta la tête en arrière sous le plaisir, exposant son cou doré, et son amant saisit l'occasion pour se relever et embrasser la peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. La main droite du brun se glissa dans le dos du champion de Jadielle pour le soutenir, alors qu'il reculait pour s'adosser au mur derrière lui. Green s'agrippa aux mèches corbeau comme si sa vie en dépendait, se sentant trop empli, trop étiré.

Red enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de son compagnon, déposant ses lèvres contre la peau en sueur, sans pour autant l'embrasser, trop perdu dans le stûp et la luxure. Il resserra sa prise sur le corps contre lui, comme si celui-ci allait partir, et Green comprit sûrement (lui-même était parfois étonné à quel point Green le comprenait), rapprochant encore plus leurs deux corps, comme si cela était possible.

Ils étaient lents, profitant chacun de l'autre, leurs peaux transpirantes glissant l'une contre l'autre avec abandon. La silence de la chambre était seulement troublé par leurs respirations haletantes, le bruit de draps qui se froissent, et des légers gémissements ou soupirs de plaisir.

Red bougea légèrement, glissant ses mains sous les fesses de Green, pour s'enfoncer plus profondément, juste _là_, vers ce point qu'il avait découvert au fil des années... et Green gémit, rejetant sa tête en arrière, son dos s'archant (mouvement que le brun avait toujours trouvé terriblement _érotique_) et il resserra sa prise sur le cou de son amant, murmurant entre deux inspirations erratiques _Red_ de cette voie rauque de plaisir qu'il aimait tant.

Mais, bientôt les mouvements se firent plus frénétiques alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'orgasme. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait vraiment que ça s'arrête, comme si le temps s'était arrêté rien que pour eux, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Green gémit lorsque Red se saisit de son sexe, et il ne fallut pas longtemps au dresseur pour qu'il se libère entre leurs torses dégoulinants de sueur. Red le suivit de peu, et Green sentit un liquide chaud se répandre en lui.

Il laissa sa tête retomber dans le cou du brun, son cœur battant à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine, sa respiration erratique. Doucement, le calme retomba entre eux, et Green se laissa glisser sur le lit alors que Red prenait place à côté de lui. Le brun tira le drap sur leurs corps nus, puis prit un Green somnolant dans ses bras.

« J'espère que Blue nous en voudra pas trop, » Red entendit une voix douce.

Il ria légèrement en réponse, et embrassa le front de son amant. Green sourit, et ferma les yeux.

Il devrait remercier Blue pour l'alcool, qu'elle leur en veuille ou non…


End file.
